Trial 1315
|slot=Axe|stats=DMG:56 Delay:276|augment=Dex+6 Pet: Accuracy+12 Rng.Acc. +12 |level=80|jobs=WAR/BST}} | previous = Trial 1314 | next =Trial 1998 | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough :*Trial: Have your pet deal the finishing blow to a set number of experience-yielding monsters under the prescribed weather conditions, or on the corresponding day of the week. :*Objective: 200 monsters of the magic pot family. :*Weather/Day: . :*Equipment: Target item must be equipped. :*Notes: Level sync will work. :*'Suggested Locations': Ro'Maeve, Magic Flagon :**You WILL need the Moongate Pass key item to get pass the door to where the majority of the pots are at. The door will open during a full moon at 0:00-3:00 but that is rather unreliable so, if you don't already have it, either team up with someone who has it and get it or ask a friend who has it to come and open the door for you. :*Ru'Aun Gardens is also a good location, although the Sprinkler there are higher level, there are double the number of mobs than Ro'Maeve. Recommend that you have a party then this place will go much faster because there will be no wait time due to less competition. BST soloing will take about 3-4 minutes per fight plus your pet will die after about 3-4 fights and you will have to keep re-summoning if you want to go as fast as possible. I usually get about 20-25 kills per lightning day. :**Notes: This will be only on Lightning day, although it seems that Thunder weather is possible there so are all of the rest of the weathers so, chances are slim that you will get to see it very often. :*Upper Delkfutt's Tower is an awesome location with its frequent Thunder weather. Using NurseryNazuna and fighting along side takes about 1-2min per kill. Only 5 Magic Pots there, but with a 10min repop it keeps the fighting going with infrequent pauses waiting for repops. :**The respawn time for these 5 Magic Pots is actually 16 minutes. :*Ro'Maeve is the best place i found at 85, thunder weather is frequent and yields 5 kills while thunders day only gives 1 a kill, i suggest camping the NM Nightmare Vase on the 4 pots on the middle section of the place then when the weather pops go inside the northern regions via moongate, 3-4 spawns per side of the room, when those are done, move to the other side kill those, then move to the other 2 rooms on the other side of Ro'maeve, spawns should be done on the opposite side when youre done with both rooms, done with Bst85/42dnc with Nazuna pet jug pet will stay relatively save due to you engaging right after sending the pet in, this will interrupt the pots casting, DO NOT SEND IN YOUR PET ALONE! it will get nuked and you might too...stonega can hit for 300+ so fight on with your pet dont worry about blaze spikes /dnc is best for this place ^-^ Category:Trial of the Magians